


Fighting And Driving-Crankiplier

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [8]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor Has Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Teasing, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Based on the Unus Annus video where they learn to fight; Ethan straddles Mark and it gets them both so worked up that they can't wait long enough to make it home.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 150





	Fighting And Driving-Crankiplier

**Mark’s POV**

When we began filming with Daniel, I wasn’t horny, I was completely fine and enjoying myself. That was until he brought out the huge bag for us to tackle. Doing it myself and watching Daniel do it, I was completely fine but as soon as I saw Ethan straddling the bag and looking insanely hot during the fight scenes, I knew I was in trouble.

Things got really bad when I stood, waiting for Ethan to tackle me to the ground, his legs either side of my hips and his ass directly against my dick. I stared up at him, looking severely uncomfortable since this was my friend and I was already getting turned on by him. He looked down at me, smirking and wiggling his hips to create friction. My eyes widened as I felt myself get hard, Ethan’s attention had returned to Daniel, but his smile fell, and he blushed deeply as soon as he felt my erection press against his ass.

The little shit had the nerve to glance down at me and wink before getting back up, holding his hand out for me to take which I did reluctantly. I could see the slight smug look he was wearing for the rest of the video and felt the blush that I was.

When we wrapped up the video and said bye to Daniel I’d never been so relieved, I could finally go home and jerk off because the image of Ethan straddling me refused to leave my mind and it was slowly turning into Ethan naked and then Ethan riding me while naked. Safe to say it wasn’t good.

I kept glancing at Ethan in the passenger seat nervously, he seemed relaxed and calm, the polar opposite of what I was feeling. I was uncomfortable and hot, flustered and I could feel my dick still hard in my boxers. I looked back at the road, trying not to think about the boy next to me but it was pretty hard.

I darted my eyes over to Ethan once more when we got to a red light, but he was already looking at me, well, part of me anyway. I followed Ethan’s hungry gaze as he licked his lips, his eyes were trained on my dick that was very obviously fully erect by now and standing up to attention in my loose joggers. My mouth fell open at the look Ethan was wearing, his pupils were blown wide and he looked as if he’d been starved and my dick was a 3-course meal.

A car behind me beeped and I realised the light was now green, me and Ethan both snapped out of whatever trances we were in and I continued driving. The length of the drive home suddenly dawned on me and I cursed myself for choosing to do a video almost 45 minutes from home. I noticed Ethan fidgeting out of the corner of my eye, although I knew for a fact that I was squirming even more.

“Uh, you okay Ethan?” I asked shakily, my voice not quite wanting to work correctly. He looked at me and his pupils were still wide, black taking over the usual brown, he had a small amount of sweat gathered on his forehead.

“Hm? Oh, y-yeah. Fine” Ethan smiled slightly as he moved, my gaze followed his movement and I looked down, noticing that his arm was strategically placed across his crotch, covering it. I looked away quickly, too quickly to seem normal and I saw Ethan turn a furious red.

**Ethan’s POV**

I could see Mark’s erection in his pants, both my hands were in my lap, twitching and aching to reach over to Mark. He was distracted by driving and my hand slowly began making its way over to his thigh, y fingertips brushing it slightly. He tensed but didn’t say anything or stop me, so I continued, my hand now completely on his thigh. I squeezed gently and he sighed, apparently having some sort of pleasure spot on his thigh. I smirked, squeezing harder before pushing my hand further up his thigh, my fingers grazing over his clothed erection. I slowly began palming him, hearing his breath get heavier.

“Eth…” He whispered, relaxing into the seat, I took that as my cue to carry on and slipped my hand under his waistband and into his boxers. His breath hitched and I couldn’t help but smirk, I loved that I could turn him on so easily, just like I had done when I was straddling him. I looked ahead at the road, focusing on what my hand was doing.

My hand rubbed up and down Mark’s shaft, stroking firmly but carefully, I ran my thumb across his slit now and again, gathering the precum and spreading it down his length. I imagined how it would taste, how his cock would feel against my tongue, how good I could make him feel and my mouth started watering. I pulled his dick out of his boxers, wanting to see what I was doing and just see Mark’s dick in general. Seeing didn’t help how much I wanted a taste because my mouth fell open as I looked, and I had to quickly close it again before I drooled on myself. Mark moaned quietly, trying desperately to stay focused on the road but it was becoming increasingly harder as he got closer to coming.

Luckily, the road we were on was just a straight with no other cars around for a long way so Mark could occasionally let his eyes slide closed for a second in ecstasy. Mark groaned deeply as he neared his climax, so I stopped, hearing Mark’s whimper and loving the sound of it. I didn’t let him really process anything before unbuckling my seatbelt, leaning down and wrapping my lips around his hard member, the salty taste hitting my tongue and making me moan around him. The vibrations clearly had an effect because he moaned loudly, and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

**Mark’s POV**

Ethan’s mouth was warm and soft, it felt so fucking good around my dick and I couldn’t hold back the moans that spilled from my mouth.

“Fuck Ethan, don’t stop.” I dropped one of my hands from the steering wheel and onto his head, running my fingers through his soft brown hair and gripping tightly, guiding his head up and down. My hips bucked up into his mouth as I held his head still, forcing him to take my whole length into his throat, he gagged a few times but mostly handled it well. As I thrusted into his hot mouth, he ran up tongue up and down and around my shaft, dipping into my slit when his lips got to the head. The sensations were heavenly, and I had no idea how long I could last like this, but I could feel my climax building.

Ethan moaned again and the vibrations were enough for me to finish without warning, the feeling taking over suddenly, giving me no chance to do so. I came into his mouth and down his throat, moaning loudly as I did so and almost swerving into the next lane. I expected Ethan to choke and spit it out into my lap by accident, but he quickly swallowed, only a few drops escaping and sliding down his chin. He pulled away, sitting up again and looking at me as he wiped the remaining cum from his chin and licked his fingers, it was the hottest thing I’d ever seen.

He smiled at me bashfully, blushing and I chuckled, of course Ethan would be embarrassed after giving someone the best blowjob of their life.

“That was fucking amazing Eth.” I sighed, using one hand to tuck myself back into my boxers and the other to steer.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled proudly, obviously feeling accomplished.

“And when we get home, I’m repaying the favour.” I smirked and he turned scarlet, looking at me with wide eyes as I nodded towards his own still hard member.

“You clearly need some help with that and you’re not getting to have all the fun.” I winked at him before speeding up, suddenly wanting to get home faster.


End file.
